ZB Breakup of Love Triangle at Haifa Beach
by Falcon-Cat
Summary: AU. After the last day of school, Suzy challenged Megumi to a contest for Kiyo's heart, at Haifa beach on their summer trip to Israel. KiyoxMegumi, may not be suited for KiyoxSuzy fans, Reader Discretion Advised.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kiyo, Megumi, Suzy, Zatch, and Tia from Zatch Bell. This story takes place in an alternative universe. Zatch Bell characters here have a different history than the ones from the original.

Summary: not long after the last day of school, Kiyo, Megumi, and Suzy along my original characters are having a summer trip to Israel. After their arrival at Tel Aviv, Zatch and Tia went with MachinegunMIG and SukahsoMIG to have around the city for sometime before going the Haifa, where Kiyo, Megumi, Suzy, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, Rakesid, PyroMIG, SKMIG, BadJokeMIG, and VyseteMIG went before them. When they arrived at Haifa, they decided to go the beach, where an unofficial contest is about to take place, as Kiyo's about to break the triangle.

A/N: my original characters in this story does not goes by last name.

Character history:

Suzy: Kiyo's friend since the first day at Jr. High. She has a crush on him and self proclaimed to be his girlfriend (she's not officially his girlfriend). She gets angry easily whenever Kiyo hangouts with another girl, although very few has his interest and he consider them his good friends.

Megumi: a new student at the school. She met Kiyo on her first day and became friends with him, although many guys seems to like her, however she had developed feeling for Kiyo, and hoping that she might win his heart one day.

* * *

Feature story: 

In late afternoon at a sandy beach, with different peoples in different places on the beach, doing different things, and in one spot near the wet sand came a group of people from a pavilion near a parking lot. They all walked rapidly on the hot sand till they reached the wet sand, where they could set some towers on the ground on the dry sand by the wet sand.

"What would you like to do?" Yahlida Prokue \Yah-li-dah Pro-kew\, the tall pale woman in early twenties, with medium size black hair, dark-brown eyes, and a brown birthmark shaped like a swirling line on her neck can always be seen. Since she's wearing black two pieces swimsuit, some of her other birthmarks can be seen as well. A hug one on her left shoulder between her neck and her arm, a curved brown line with brown dots by it on her torso swirling from the right side of her upper back to the left side of her lower belly, a bigger brown oval shaped mark on her left side of her mid back and a brown oval shaped mark in similar size on her right side of her belly by her bellybutton, and a brown line shaped like a curved tree on her right leg with curved branches from her mid thigh to her knee and curved roots from her knee to her mid shin.

"We do what we do," replied Witchsoaar \Witch-so-ar\, the tall pale woman with medium size blond hair, and blue eyes, wearing dark blue two pieces swimsuit.

"How about we'll take a swim," suggested Rolin Suta \Rah-leen Sew-tah\, the tall pale woman with dark red hair that's reach her shoulders, and dark brown eyes, she's in her single piece swimsuit with an IAF F-16 on it.

"Fine with me," agreed Rakesid \Rake-sid\, the tall pale woman with green hair the reach from shoulders to upper back, blue eyes, and in her black single piece swimsuit with sunflowers on it. And beside her is Sobin Lanson \Sah-bin Len-sen\, the tall pale woman with purple wavy hair with black stripes on it, violet eyes, and she's in her sky blue two pieces swimsuit with dots in random color on it. Myrobinerg \My-row-bin-nerg\, the tall pale woman with red hair to reach passed her shoulders, eyes as blue as gas fire, and she's in orange single piece swimsuit.

"Very well," Witchsoaar said and they headed toward the water.

While they walked to the water till it's from waist depth to shoulder depth, watched by Magumi in her white two pieces swimsuit with blue stripes on the bottom and blue six-pointed stars on the top. Before she decided to take a walk on the wet sand by the water, she waved at Kiyo with in blue swim shorts, and he waved back before taking a seat. In the circle he was sitting in with PyroMIG \Pie-row-Mig\, the man with skin black like coal, short black hair, orange eyes, he's wearing red-yellow-orange color mixer swim shorts. SKMIG \Ess-Kay-Mig\, the smooth muscular man with skin black likes coal, short black hair, and he's in gray and black swim shorts. And BadJokeMIG \Bad-Joke-Mig\, the man with skin black likes coal, short black hair, and he's wearing ocean blue swim shorts with fishes on it.

Before Megumi could start her walk, she stood there and as she felt someone approached her, she turned to face him. VyseteMIG \Vie-Sheet-Mig\, the man with skin black likes coal, short black hair, violet eyes, and he's in violet swim shorts. "Look likes you going to take a short walk," VyseteMIG remarked with a hand on his chin.

"I need time to think," Megumi said with lower voice.

"Take your time to think things through before coming back here," VyseteMIG started as he stared at the horizon over the sea. "Look dip inside yourself and ask yourself why you have what you have," VyseteMIG continued before he turned to face her. "Think about what you feel from him emotionally, when you're ready, go to him and tell him how you feel and wait for his response," VyseteMIG said and turned toward the group. "I was by Suzy as she drew faces of Kiyo on the sand, confident like some girl with high to win a guy's heart," VyseteMIG remarked looking down on the wet sand and Megumi puzzled. "Don't let it get to you, only he can decide who he loves," VyseteMIG advised her before he walked toward the group looking straight forward, he took his seat and they start to play a card game.

Megumi walked through the wet sand by the water to her right hand side, looking at the waves of water going back and forth on the wet sand as the waves washes her feet and ankles as she walks. _"Why do I feel that way toward Kiyo?"_ she asked herself mentally, feeling kind of uneasy. _"I felt something the first time I met him,"_ she stated mentally feeling under the influence. She thought back to her first day at her new school, several guys immediately walked by her interestedly either asking her if they could go out or asking if they could be a couples, whatever each guy asks her, Magumi calmly declined, denied, or turn them down calmly as not interestedly in those sorts of things or no yet. When Magumi meets Kiyo face to face at the school yard, they greeted each other politely and introduced each other. Everyday they spend time together at laugh, making jokes and remarks amusing one another, she makes him blush without even trying, and she blushes too sometimes. Not very long after, she got inter conflict with Suzy who claimed to be he's girlfriend, but Kiyo denied it. She and Suzy became rivals, sometimes on friendly terms and sometimes on not, sometimes Suzy tried to send Megumi away and she was with Kiyo sometimes, Megumi somewhat refused while Kiyo did not intervene. Megumi notice that Kiyo and Suzy are somewhat close friends, onetime at a school dance, Kiyo asked Megumi to the dance, and Megumi accepted. Not long before the last day of school, Suzy challenged Megumi to an unofficial dating contest on at the beach in Haifa during their summer trip to Israel. Witchsoaar made one rule clear: winner is decided by Kiyo, since he's the one they both want. Megumi accepted, since she was looking forward to finding out, Suzy simply mocked her by saying she can't don't anything for him. Doing the flight from Newark to Tel Aviv, she thought to herself uneasily if Suzy was right or not. When she placed her mind back to the present, _"The only I want to do for him, is be there for him,"_ Megumi said to herself mentally, as stopped walking and turned to look at the horizon.

While Megumi stared at the horizon, someone came by her. A tan slim woman in early twenties, with medium size black wavy hair and dark brown eyes, and she's in her blue two pieces swimsuit. "What on you mind?" she asked in English.

"Nothing," Megumi replied still staring at the horizon. "Why are you're here?" she asked and turned to faced her.

"The others are waiting for you," the woman replied.

"You must be Chen Kef," Megumi guessed.

"You're right," Chen Kef \Hen Kef\ replied.

"Your sisters told me about you," Megumi started. "So you came here to meet us?" Megumi asked.

"I met your friends at the circle, playing poker wagering seashells," Chen Kef started and turned where the water is to left hand side, as the waves wash her feet. "After a few rounds, they'd decided to play truth or dare, Suzy gladly joined in, Kiyo asked me to ask you if you want to join us," Chen Kef explained as the waves of water going back and forth washing their feet.

Megumi thought to herself, looking down at the wet sand on the ground with the waves of water coming in and out and feeling waves of water washing on her feet, before she decided. "I'll play as well," she replied after raising her head toward the horizon and they walked through the wet sand with the water on their left hand side.

* * *

"What do you think?" SKMIG asked carelessly while staring straight at the horizon. 

"What do I think of what?" VyseteMIG asked seriously.

"Of the love contest," SKMIG carelessly replied.

"Love is not a game SKMIG," VyseteMIG said looking at him.

"I know that," SKMIG said carelessly still staring at the horizon. "Each of us went through times when we each went out of each of our way," SKMIG carelessly continued while staring at the horizon.

"You're right," VyseteMIG said and turned to look at the horizon. "We each found love in high school or after," VyseteMIG continued. "We found love when we weren't looking for it in the first place or love found us," VyseteMIG finished.

"What makes us the way we are is how we each found our wives," SKMIG said humorously.

"Who do you think will Kiyo's heart?" VyseteMIG asked looking SKMIG.

"Let's wait and see," SKMIG replied and turned to face VyseteMIG.

"Agreed," VyseteMIG followed and they went toward the group.

"Megumi and Chen Kef, nice for you to join us," PyroMIG greeted them as they approached the group.

"We're ready when you are," Witchsoaar said as she and the others came to the group.

After everyone took its seat, Myrobinerg stood up. "Truth or dare Rakesid?" Myrobinerg asked facing Rakesid.

"Truth," Rakesid replied staying in the same position.

"What food do you like here?" Myrobinerg asked and set back down looking at Rakesid.

"The sunflower seeds," Rakesid replied looking at Myrobinerg.

"Truth or dare SKMIG?" Rakesid asked playfully looking straight at him.

"Dare!" SKMIG replied as he jumped off his seat.

"I dare you to play duck-duck-goose, the person you pick goose will be the person you'll truth or dare, and there's no chasing," Rakesid replied and SKMIG ran crazily excitedly playfully around the circle picking duck each person he goes by for more than a few minutes, till he picked goose VyseteMIG.

"Truth or dare VyseteMIG?" SKMIG asked like child asking treat or trick on Halloween.

"I'll choose dare," VyseteMIG replied standing up straight with guts shucked in.

"Your dare is to choose a game for the girls," SKMIG replied overly hyperactively, pointing at Suzy in her blue single piece swimsuit and Megumi.

"Whatever you say," VyseteMIG said and took a few steps back from the circle. "How about a singing contest," VyseteMIG started with a serious look. "Whoever sings a good love song, wins a date with Kiyo tonight here at the beach and at the city of Haifa," VyseteMIG explained.

"Fine with me," Kiyo agreed and got up from his seat and Megumi and Suzy followed.

"Winner is decided by Kiyo and he's the only judge in the game," VyseteMIG informed and everyone stood up and turned to facing the girls with Kiyo.

"I'll sing first!" Suzy declared with a strong voice and went closer to the water. Suzy started sing nervously:

_Kiyo my boyfriend…_

_You make me want to dance…_

_You're my love and my heart…_

_I love you a lot…_

After Suzy finished and returned to the group, Megumi went up front by the water that's foot depth; she stood there facing the group with the sea behind her as the waves of water washes on her lower shins. "Here's a song I've made just for you Kiyo," she started with a light voice awing the group and she started to sing sweetly:

_You were like a bright star in the sky, when I met you the first time…_

_You see me as a good friend; for you see me as the way I am…_

_You are a good friend to me; because we get along…_

_You are a good friend to me; because we make good partners…_

_You are a good friend to me; because I love you!!!_

_I love you!!_

After Megumi finished with her song, Kiyo looked at her with light antic. After Megumi walked back to the group and pass Kiyo.

"Who do you choose?" SKMIG asked without thought.

"I choose …" Kiyo started and most everyone else, except Megumi who looking down at the wet sand on the ground in front of her in deep thought, looked oddly at Kiyo before he concluded, with Suzy looking at him confidently. "Megumi," Kiyo finished prompting Megumi to look up and turned to look at Kiyo in eyes with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Megumi is the winner," SKMIG remarked humorously.

"You're right she is," BadJokeMIG followed with similar antic.

"Want to collect more seashells?" PyroMIG asked looking at the sky with his hands on the back of his head.

"How truth or dare PyroMIG?" VyseteMIG asked him challengingly.

"Dare," PyroMIG replied looking at VyseteMIG with a smirk and hands by his sides.

"I dare you to collect more seashells," VyseteMIG declared smirking with his arms crossed.

"Sure thing!" PyroMIG said excitedly and ran by the shallow end as all the others watches, while Suzy is sitting staring down on the ground with tears of pain.

* * *

As the sun sinks into the sea on the horizon, each person or group does whatever it does. Suzy went to be with Zatch and Tia after they arrived with MachinegunMIG and SukahsoMIG. Witchsoaar sitting with SukahsoMIG and Sobin Lanson at the Pavilion, sitting by the pavilion are SKMIG, VyseteMIG, BadJokeMIG, and Rolin Suta playing poker betting seashells they'd collected. Rakesid and Myrobinerg are building a sandcastle on the wet sand not too close by the average tide, with PyroMIG and MachinegunMIG. And Yahlida Prokue and Chen Kef are having a walk on the pavement by the dry sand. 

At a spot on the wet sand in the zone of the average tide, Kiyo and Megumi set by one another, watching the sun sinking to the sea on the horizon.

"It's lovely isn't it?" Megumi asked looking at the horizon.

"As lovely as you are," Megumi blushed slightly by Kiyo's remark.

"Thank you," Kiyo blush slightly by Megumi's words in soft voice.

"I have something for you," Kiyo started and Megumi turned to look at him. "Close your eyes," he tells her. Megumi complied and she felt some metal thing by her neck. "You can open your eyes now," Kiyo said and she did.

Megumi looked down and saw it was mental beaded necklace with a mental six-pointed star. "A necklace with a Star of David," Megumi remarked sweetly softly. "Thank you," she said and closed in on him wrapping her arms behind his neck.

"You're welcome," he started. "You're as lovely as the Mediterranean Sea," Kiyo remarked and they closed in till their nose touches.

"That a good one," Megumi remarked back and their lips met softly as they softly closed eyes in a tight embrace throughout the sunset on the beach.

* * *

What do you think? any comments are welcome, thank you.


End file.
